videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Candy Town
Super Mario Candy Town is a time management game for 3DS and iOS. Plot Mario has bought the old candy factory and he decides to run it as he help Peach become Princess of the Year. Workers *Toad: The player take control of Toad as he makes candy for the customers. *Toadette: A charming cutie who sells candy to customers. *Yoshis: later in the game, the player can recruit the Yoshis to help out. Customers *Toad: Standard Customers. Loves all kind of candy. *Goomba: Gives a small pocket change when their order is filled. Always order simple candies. *Koopa Troopa: As patient as Toads. Usually orders cakes and chocolates. *Koopa Paratroopa: Same as Koopa Troopas but offers bigger payment. *Hammer Bro: After a hard day's work, Hammer Bros come down to the shop to get their refreshments. They said that a hard work requires patience. Loves drinks, pies and cakes. They usually come in pairs. *Dry Bones: Loves to sink his teeth on cakes, cookies and gummy sweets. *Lakitu: Very patient and he can give a good payment if his order is filled. *Shy Guy: Can order any candy they want, especially popcorn. *Blooper: He preferred drinks and sometimes order a tasty snack to go with it. *Boo: Loves sugary snacks and icy products. *Peppa: Has a habit of copying other costumers' orders. *Wiggler: Orders fruity products, especially ice cream. *Monty Mole: Very impatient and needs to buy any candy they want. *Spike: Likes to guzzle donuts and chocolates. *Goombrat: Not as patient as Goombas but gives bigger payment when their order is filled. *Galoomba: Twice as patient as Goombas and can offer a good payment. *Pianta: They love ice cream, ice lollies and other candies made from fruit. *Noki: Same as Piantas. *Toadsworth: Special Customer. Orders all kinds of candy. He is also in charge of the tutorial levels. *Captain Toad: Special Customer. Needs drink and snacks for a long adventure. *King Boo: Special Customer. Loves to sink his teeth on cakes and cookies. *Petey Piranha: Special Customer. He can snack on big candies. *Kamek: Special Customer. Can order in words instead of pictures. *Bowser Jr.: Special Customer. Can scare other customers when he gets angry. *Bowser: Does not count as customer but he could scare others. Tap on him to shoo him away. *Nabbit: Does not count as customer but the player receives bonus coins if caught. Campaigners *Mario: The Hero of Mushroom Kingdom. Can deliver candy to people in Mushroom Kingdom. Like all other campaigners, he keeps his spirits high and pays more money than customers. *Yoshi: He comes from Yoshi's Island and he LOVES fruit. He's adorable like that. If you fulfil his request, he'll might stop for a quick snack or two! *Luigi: Ghosts make him nervous, but just like his brother Mario, he can keep his spirits high and pay more money than customers. *Princess Peach: Princess on her quest to become Princess of the Year. If this princess stops by, be sure to fill her orders. *Princess Daisy: Princess of Sarasaland. The more products Daisy orders, the more coins you'll earn, so get out there and make some money! *Wario: The president of WarioWare, Inc. Wario is always on the hunt for more fat stacks of cash. He can even sell candy by trading them for a big profit! *Waluigi: A trickster ne'er-do-well who can make a fortune by selling candy to kingdom folks. *Birdo: Can deliver candy. *Rosalina: Her orders can make a good profit, so she's helpful when you're aiming for 3 stars. She can also order in words. *Donkey Kong: This gentle beast is rather burly. He's rather interested in selling banana products. *Diddy Kong: Diddy Kong has been on many adventures with Donkey, but now he's here to help Mario on his campaigns. Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Mario games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games Category:3DSWare Games Category:Time Management Games Category:IOS Games